


Fate of the Earth

by Fan4always



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Norse Religion & Lore, Snowpiercer (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Crossovers, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan4always/pseuds/Fan4always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to stop global warming, Jotunheim Enterprises attempted to reverse the rising temperatures by spraying the amorphous chemical CW7 into the upper atmosphere. Their plan worked all too well, and turned Earth into a frozen wasteland. The precious few who entered the vaults tucked away deep in the Earth, are humanities last survivors. Hundreds of years later the Earth is still covered in ice, but there are whispers that the world above is warming, that people are living on the surface, that's enough for Thor to risk a peak outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate of the Earth

**0730.Thursday.05.12.2261**

 

On the surface Earth was a frozen wasteland. Nothing could survive its surface temperatures that averaged negative 150° Fahrenheit at mid-day and could plummet to twice as much at night.

Thor never hoped he would ever see the sun. His whole life he had been told he would never leave. Thor had been born in Asgard just like his father before him, no one lived who remembered what Earth was like before everything froze over.

Asgard was the golden city at the end of the world. Deep underground, deeper than the other vaults by nearly a mile, the city like the others was powered by nuclear energy. Asgard was much more lavish, it was called the 'City of Gold' for good reason, built by Buri, Thor's great-grandfather and founder of Asgard Industries, to protect the richest from the harsh new world. Though it was the largest vault in size, it was the smallest in population, only housing a few hundred.

There were other vaults though, across what was once known as the United States. There was Vanahiem, Alfheim, and Svartalfheim, all built by billionaire Snorri Sturluson. There was also Resilient built by Stark Industries, and the old world government had created Shield which had been able to make hundreds Vaults across the country, before everything froze over. Thor guessed there was even more vaults in more distant parts of the world, but he didn't know of them.

  
For a time one could trek though the man-made tunnels to the vaults beyond, but that was in the past, before the dark elves infested the road and made travel impossible. 

Until one day, Heimdall caught a glimpse, in Asgard’s large surveillance room, on one of his many security monitors, of two people walking through the tunnels towards Asgard.  
That’s were Thor found himself now, watching the surveillance of the two dark headed figures proceeding through the tunnel. Even though it was difficult to make out any more features in the dark of the tunnel Thor was excited. It had been so long since he had seen a new face. He tried not to sound too eager as he said, "I think I should see to it that they arrive safely."

"There beyond the travelers, not far behind," Heimdall spoke pointing to another screen. "Something moves in the darkness."

The words awoken a new urgency within Thor, "They are being followed."

  
Exiting the elevator, Thor walked with purpose, to retrieve the supplies and gear he would need while in the tunnel. He was thinking of grabbing extra cloaks for the travelers, when he heard a familiar voice, coming from behind him.

"And where are you off to?"

Thor turned looking back up the corridor, to his friends. "Ah dearest Sif, Fandral, it appears Asgard is to have visitors! Would you care to come with me, to see them safely here?"

“Certainly," replied Fandral, eyes lighting up, "I for one would most enjoy a venture out of Asgard.”

After they recruited Volstagg and Hogan, the group made their way to the top floor in Asgard. Thor arrived at level one for the second time that day. Together they entered the airlock. Thor looked over to his friends who had donned their head gear. Thor adjusted his mask one more time, then opened the gate.

  
In the tunnels the air was thinner and the temperature was colder. The well-lit tunnel, became dark as night the further they walked from Asgard, lights became sparser. Every so often they would see a small flashing red light, where one of Heimdal's cameras could be found. Otherwise the only light came from their mask's glowing red eyes.

They made a good pace up the slopping path, Thor at the front of the group, peering in to the darkness and listening for any movement from friend or foe.  
They had been walking for a while when Sif spoke up, "I'm surprised we haven't come across any dark elves."

"How fortunate." Volstagg let out followed by a large yawn.

"Fortunate for them!" Fandral replied. Volstagg let out a booming laugh that echoed through the passage.

"sshhh" Hogan quieted them, "You will call them right to us."

  
Hogan was right, you couldn't be too careful in the tunnel, here where sinister monsters lurked. Thor stopped and listened carefully. He thought he could hear footsteps. Thor looked at Hogan to confirm, when he saw the two figures from before emerge from the darkness. A man and woman both with black hair, any other features were hidden behind their masks. They didn't seem surprised to find others in the tunnel, they had probably heard them as well.

Thor decided to extend a hand, "Greetings travelers. We're here to offer you safe passage to Asgard. I am Th-"

"Later," the man interrupted with a ragged voice, "We need to keep moving.” He then glanced quickly back down the tunnel, before gesturing the group to lead the way. Thor noticed the bloodied machete at the man's hip and how the woman held herself behind the man. Both of their cloths were worn and covered in blood and dirt. Well it looked like someone had had a run in with the elves. Perhaps it was better if they stayed silent to hide from the creatures perceptive ears and not linger in this dark world. His curiosity would have to wait.

Thor was just glad they had found the travelers, before anything more sinister had fallen upon them.

He turned to begin the walk back when a piercing scream rang throughout the passage, Thor spun to look at the girl as she clung to the man. Just then something hit Thor’s shoulder. He turned around expecting someone behind him, but there was nothing. Dusting off his shoulder, he stared confused for a moment at his now dirty glove, before turning his head up to look at a terrifying sight, dark elves. The girl had spotted them in the darkness. The creatures had been clinging to the top of the tunnel like spiders.

  
The creature where upon them, jumping from the ceiling, all claws and teeth, wielding different primitive weapons made from what looked to be bone.

Thor reacted quickly, reaching for his hammer than smashing one of the monsters before it landed on the travelers. The pair reacted quickly as well, the girl grabbed a large rock as the man stabbed another elf. Behind, Thor could hear his friends battling the monsters as he knocked three more down.

He turned to check on his friends just as an elf came to attack him from behind. Sif slayed him on her sword.

"Thanks for that," Thor said just as two more elves charged his way. One leaped on to his back and reached around nearly cutting his throat. These beasts were starting to make him angry now, as he ripped the creature off of himself.

Elves were swarming them, Thor had lost count how many he had slain. In an angry burst, blue and white energy erupted from his hammer like lightning, taking down multiple elves at a time. Fortunately the fighting didn't last much longer.

Thor looked around, trying to find something else to hit as Volstagg split the last elf's skull on his ax, there was nothing left around them but the smell of blood and darkness.

He looked down to the remains of one of dead elves, its lidless white eyes appeared to be gazing back. They were pale, sickly looking creatures. The dark elves had been human once. They had lived in a vault, just like the people of Asgard. However, shortly after the vault had been sealed, their nuclear powerhouse malfunction, filling their home Svartalfheim with radiation. Today the majority of the residents have mutated, into this unrecognizable current state. After living in darkness for so long they had become almost completely blind, however their other senses where heightened because of this. Their long pointed ears are what gave them their name. The unlucky souls who came across them in the dark tunnels were often taken captive and never seen again.

  
Thor turned when he heard a cough, "Fair you well Hogan?"

Hogan replied with a stiff nod, where he crouched on the ground cleaning his mace. It was harder for the Vanir to be exposed to this environment. The thin air affect him more than the Asgardians. After the battle he could tell his friend was tired. When traveling through the other vaults in the past, Thor had learned the people of Asgard were different than the people in the other vaults. In Asgard people lived much longer than those in the other underground cities. HIs mother had explained to him on more than one occasion about gene mutation that could occur from the radiation of living on top of a nuclear power house. The same radiation that twisted the dark elves into the pitiful creature they are now is what gives Asgard its strength. Though the radiation affects people differently, while some lived longer, healthy lives, and were stronger than normal humans; others withered away and died.

Thor didn't care to admit it, but he was almost hundred years old, though he appear to be only a quarter that.

Hogan then stood, his dark cloak ripped down the front, "We should get back," before more come, was the unspoken finish to his thought. Thor agreed.

Thor looked over the rest of his friends, who all seemed to be only a little worse for wear after the fight. He looked to the travelers and almost smiled when he saw how the girl had perched herself on the man's back, still clutching the rock in her fist. It reminded him of an animal he had learned about in school, a monkey he thought it had been called.

The girl clambered off the man's back and the group began the decent back to the vault, a little worse for wear, but Thor felt mostly good and enjoyed the feeling of adrenaline and blood pumping through is veins. He turned to the girl, who seemed to be dragging herself along, Vanahiem was the closest vault, about 30 miles away. Thor could make that distance in a day on foot or less if he had taken the convoy transport. At the pace the pair were going it would have taken about three, though if they had more trouble along the way, it could have been even longer. "How was the walk?" Thor asked, wondering how many times they had run into the elves.

“Fucking long."

Thor hummed in agreement, as they neared the golden light of Asgard. Once they reached the vault Thor would find out more of the travelers. They were nearly to the entrance when a group of Asgard's warriors, clad in their golden armor, came upon them in the tunnel.

Fandral called to them as they approached. "A little late my friends!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to TildaOfNorth for helping me with this! and so sorry I haven't talked to you since August...
> 
> so i started writing this months ago, but i didn't get very far, i feel bad about starting all these fics and never finishing them, though I am going to try and post another chapter on Nevermore.... my head is just full of weird stories... I haven't spoken to my beta in months, so that's another reason for me to feel stupid about this oh well. The second chapter is pretty much done, but I haven't started the third. So this is me apologizing to you in advanced. So sorry.
> 
> the story starts 7:30 am Thursday, December 5th, 2261. I might jump around with the time a bit in the story so the beginning of the chapters will have something like this to let you know the date. 0730.Thursday.05.12.2261
> 
> I also made a map of where all the vaults are, but I'm not sure how to add it into the story. I'll maybe do a link next chapter.


End file.
